I'm Not Going Anywhere
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Ross meets Laura's father and he doesn't like him. Ross/Laura
1. Chapter 1

_This made me giggle a few times. _

_Enjoy. It's story number four hidden on my computer. _

* * *

"So, you're going to meet my dad tonight right?"

Ross slowly looked up from his guitar to see his girlfriend was standing above him, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry what?"

"You forgot didn't you?" She sighed, dramatically sitting down right beside him on the couch. "You promised me you would meet my father tonight."

Shit, he did promise that.

"Okay…" He trailed off, he tried to think if he had anything to do that night and came up with nothing. Crap, that meant he really had to meet her father. He heard he was scary. Well, in an Italian mafia mobster kinda way.

"Great!" She smiled and kissed his cheek, "meet us at the cafe around seven." Before he could say anything else, she got up and left the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was pointless as she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Gonna meet the girlfriend's dad tonight?" He heard and then looked at the doorway to see his brother, Rocky standing there.

"How the hell did you even, actually, never mind. I'm not going to question you." Ross shook his head and then continued to strum a few chords.

"I just got here and overheard the conversation, wasn't that complicated bro." He walked in and then sat down next to him. "So, is Papa Marano gonna like kill you for deflowering his daughter?"

"What? No!" Ross looked at his brother like he was insane. "He doesn't know we're… sexually active." He blinked, mumbling the words and awkwardly looked away.

"You are so done for, bro." Rocky laughed at him and Ross sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I have the Ross factor."

Rocky looked at him, his eyebrow raised in question, "the Ross factor? The hell is that?"

"Everyone loves me, I'm Ross Lynch. Austin Moon. Brady… he doesn't have a last name or at least it hasn't been determined yet, but anyway," He paused, "people love me. Fans, Calum, Raini, Laura, Rydel, our brothers, mom, dad, you for some strange reason…" He trailed off and Rocky stuck his tongue out at him. He laughed. "I got this."

"No Sir Thinks He's Got Swag, you don't know him."

"Yet." Ross pointed out, he put his guitar down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You seem pretty confident, so I'm just going to leave you with this advice, don't mention sex." With one last wink, Rocky left the room, shouting that he was going to go bother Calum and Ross just watched him leave, blinking his eyes in confusion.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Ross rushed into the cafe, right to the table where he saw Laura was sitting across from who he guessed was her father.

"Yeah why are you late?" Laura asked and he opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head, holding her hand up, as he sat down beside her. "it doesn't matter, you're here now."

He nodded and reached his hand forward, "Hey I'm Ross." He said.

Laura's father shook his hand, "Damiano."

"Oh cool, so can I call you Damiano?" He asked.

"Call me Mr. Marano." Ross blinked and slowly nodded, looking at Laura.

"Right yeah, no problem." He answered back.

"So um, dad did you know Ross is in a band? With his sister, brothers and a friend. They're really good." Laura said.

"You've been to his concerts?"

She nodded, "a few I'd say, yes."

"What instrument do you play?" Damiano asked him.

"Guitar and I sing lead." Ross answered.

"Why are you in a band with your siblings?"

He shrugged, "we kinda started it a few years ago. But we've always been super close and um, yeah." He looked away awkwardly.

"Dad be nice." Laura said quietly.

"Right, um, so should we uh, order?" Ross asked reaching for a menu.

That's when everything happened in slow motion.

His hand accidentally knocked over the glass of ice cold water and it spilled all over Damiano's lap. His hands immediately went to his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise as Laura gasped.

"I am so sorry!" He said.

"You got water all over my lap!" He didn't sound too happy about that.

He got napkins and quickly got up to help clean him when Damiano just shook his head.

"No, that's fine!" He curtly told him and with that got up out of the booth and rushed off towards the bathroom.

Ross sat down beside Laura.

"Well that went horribly….wrong!" She threw her hand in the air and looked at him.

He just sighed and looked down at his hands.

Now he knew there was one person on earth who apparently didn't like him.

* * *

"Is your dad still pissed over what happened?" Ross asked Laura the next day at work.

She shrugged, "he's not angry he's just… yeah he's angry."

Ross sighed, "I didn't mean to spill the water all over him. It was an accident."

"Don't worry." Laura assured him, her hand going to his cheek. "He's just… tough, you know? He'll come around, eventually." She gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"Dude, he's not going to like hire a hit man and kill me is he?"

She blinked, "why would he do that?"

Ross smiled uneasily, "no reason. I have to go… pee." He told her and with that turned around and ran into his dressing room.

"You're dating a weirdo, you do know that right?" She turned to see Raini was standing beside her.

Laura grinned, "yeah, but he's my weirdo."

* * *

Playing the piano was fun, Ross realized.

But wasn't fun was when your sister pushed you off the bench all the way until you hit the floor so that she could practice.

That part kinda sucked.

"Was that necessary?" Ross asked and Rydel just smiled at him.

"Very, what's up your butt?" She asked him as she pressed down on the keyes. "You normally don't play the piano unless you're depressed or pondering about life."

"I'm not depressed," Ross muttered, "though I might have a mild concussion." He rubbed his head for effect.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Get your ass back up here and tell me what's going on." Rydel said and Ross glared at her as he stood up and sat down beside her.

"I met Laura's father the other day."

"Oh? And how did it go?"

"Horrible. Terrible. Awful. Any other synonym you could possibly think of, just throw in there." He laid his head down on the piano, crushing a few keyes and let out a miserable noise.

"Oh buck up, Rossy Shor." Rydel smiled and patted the back of his neck. "You're worried for nothing. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah." He answered, his voice a bit muffled. "When he hires a hit man to kill me."

Her eyes widened, "does he know you both are sexually active?"

Ross lifted his head up, "why does everyone ask me that?" He wondered.

"Because we can hear you." She responded back, "be a bit quieter and then maybe you won't get so many damn questions."

"No, he doesn't know we're sexually active." Ross responded, his tone flat and dull.

"Then why would he hire a hit man to kill you?"

"Cuz I spilled ice cold water all over his lap, pants… dude, I might have made it hard for him to… ya know."

Rydel made a face, "do you really want to think about your girlfriend's father having sex?"

Ross shuddered, "oh god, I think I'm gonna barf."

"Okay, so… thanks for that, but here's what you need to do. Find a common interest and bond with him over it." She said. "What does he like?"

"I have no idea. Apparently not music or instruments cuz he grilled me on the band when Laura mentioned it. Didn't look too impressed."

"He was probably very impressed but acted like he wasn't to scare the shit out of you," Rydel reasoned. "Try again or find something else to talk about that he likes."

"Okay, but how? Didn't we establish already that he hates me?"

She nodded, "point taken. Try anyways."

"I really hope your advice is better than Rocky's. Last time I took advice from a sibling it failed."

"Oh trust me," Rydel assured him with a pat to his back, "my advice is much better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz I'm a girl, duh." She responded and with that, turned her attention back to the piano. Ross just gave her a look, but she ignored it.

Typical Rydel, he thought.

* * *

"Laura, Laura! Yay! I'm glad I caught you." Ross said as soon as he saw his girlfriend. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I wasn't far, I mean, we're going to end up in the same place in like literally two minutes. We're shooting a scene together, remember? Austin? Ally?" She pointed at him and then at herself.

"Right yeah, anyway, I need you to do me a favour."

"It doesn't involve food does it?"

"No why?"

"No reason!" She smiled at him, "what's the favour?"

"I need you to set up an… outing with your dad." He said.

"What like a date? You want to go on a date with my dad?" Laura didn't look too amused. "You do realize he already doesnt like you right?"

He nodded, waving off her concern. "Yes, but I just want another chance to prove to him that I'm not some crazy teenager that spills ice cold water and prevents you from future activities in bed."

She blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nevermind. Just set up a date with her your dad okay? Thanks! Love you!" He kissed her and with that was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself and then after realizing she was talking to no body, she quickly hurried down the hall and into her dressing room.

* * *

"This is nice a little father daughter bonding time…" Laura trailed off as she stuck her fork in her salad and ate it. She looked up at her father and smiled.

The door behind him opened and Ross walked through a smile on his face. He looked over at Laura and she waved, a smile on her face. He sat down beside her and gave her a sweet hug and kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, Mr. Marano." Ross said.

Damiano looked at his daughter, "what's he doing here?"

Laura sighed, "he's my boyfriend, dad. I really like him, so please give him another chance." She looked at him with her pleading puppy dog eyes (the one's Ross tried to use on her constantly, but never worked on her anymore).

He sighed, "fine."

"Let's start over?" Ross suggested and he nodded. "Okay, I'm Ross."

"I'm Damiano, but you can call me Mr. Marano."

Ross nodded. "Right, uh, well, what are um, some things you're interested in?" Wow, that was smooth. He thought. Good going, Lynch.

"I enjoy football." He answered and Ross' eyes lit up.

"Dude, I love football! My whole family does. Well, actually we like hockey more since we're from Colorado and grew up playing it-"

"You're not from here?" Damiano interrupted him and he shook his head.

"I'm from Littleton." He answered, "I moved out here actually for my brother and we kinda all just followed him. We wanted to be actors and dancers and singers too."

"Yeah, you should see his sister dance, she's amazing." Laura said. "Not like me." To emphasize she clapped her hands and then did the Ally dance. Her father and Ross laughed and she smiled, happy that they had something in common to laugh at.

"Who's your favourite team?" Damiano asked Ross, "in football. Or hockey?"

"Broncos, you?"

"I'm a fan of the 49ers, I guess since I live in California. I don't know much about the teams."

Ross nodded, "not bad. As for Hockey I like the Colorado team, the Kings… Canada's not so bad either."

"How often do you play? As busy as you are I assume not too much."

"Yeah not as often as I would like to these days, but I love what I do, so I'm not complaining." Ross leaned back, putting his arm on the back of the booth. He looked at Laura and smiled. She looked back at him and smiled back.

"That was cute," Damiano admitted. "I see you guys really care for each other."

Laura nodded, "duh, daddy."

Ross laughed.

"You're gonna take good care of her?" Damiano asked Ross.

Ross nodded, his arm going around Laura's shoulders he pulled her closer. "Absolutely."

"I like him," Damiano smiled at his daughter and Laura blinked as Ross just smiled.

She hugged Ross and then went over to the other side of the booth to hug her father.

"Good, because that's what's most important to me, that my dad and boyfriend get along." She said and Damiano nodded hugging her again.

Ross just smiled to himself.

He hadn't lost his Ross factor at all.

* * *

"I did it, I got her father to like me," Ross said walking into the living room where Rocky, Rydel, Ellington, Riker and Ryland were watching tv. "And by her I mean Laura."

"No shit," Rocky responded, "that's cool though."

Ross nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I did it."

"You found a common interest?" Rydel asked him and he nodded.

"Football… he asked about Hockey."

"So, sports?" Ellington asked.

Ross nodded again and then Laura entered the living room.

"Where were you?" Rocky asked her.

"Bathroom," She responded. She felt her stone age flip phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see a text from her father. "Oh, Ross, my dad wants you to meet him at the cafe."

"But we just got back from there." He answered, confused.

She shrugged, "not sure what it's for, but let's go."

He waved goodbye and with that left the house again.

"Good luck!" His siblings shouted.

* * *

"What are we back here for?" Laura asked her father.

"I wanted to ask, Ross, if he would like to play a game of laser tag with me."

Ross and Laura looked at each other, "laser tag?" They repeated at the same time.

"Wait," Laura raised her hand in a stop motion. "Is this for that tournament with Lisa and her mother?"

He nodded.

"We're supposed to do that together!" Laura stomped her foot. Ross looked at her amused.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Damiano asked her.

"Yeah, Ms. I'm Still In High School," Ross teased and she turned towards him to glare at him.

"I, you, both, what?" Laura frustratedly tried to speak, but couldn't.

Ross moved his fingers in a walking motion and then pointed towards the door. Her father nodded and she threw her hands up in surrender and with that, walked off.

Ross turned to Damiano and high fived him.

"For the record, I love laser tag." He said and with that went off to go bond with his girlfriend's father.

Even he though he thought it was a bit strange, but hey, whatever helps him not hate him, he was all for.

* * *

"Laser tag?" Rydel demanded as soon as he walked into the house. "You played laser tag with her father?"

"How could you possibly know that already?" Ross asked her as she lifted her phone to read a tweet from Laura.

"My father and boyfriend are playing laser tag together without me. Hashtag, what is going on and then a few question marks and confused smileys." She paused, "oh and she's here, but upstairs watching Ellington get a few times in Grand Theft Auto."

His phone went off then and he pulled it out to see he had a text from Maia. He read it out loud, "Laser tag with her father? Are you serious?" He looked up at his sister, "okay so the whole world knows I bonded with her father, big deal. Laser tag is awesome."

"She wasn't even there!" Rydel threw her hands in the air.

"So? I went on a date with her father, again, big deal. He likes me now. That's what's most important."

"He's right about that," He heard and turned to see Laura was standing in the doorway. She looked at Rydel, "I was bored waiting for you to come up with the popcorn, so I came down here. Rocky is killing it by the way." She said and walked further into the room.

"Yeah, it's like Laura is close with mom, you know? Same shit." He blinked, "wait, did you just say I was right?"

"Yes." she said, her arms wrapping around his waist to hug him, she looked up at him. "Though it is weird that you pretty much went on a date with my father, I'm glad he likes you and that you're both getting along."

He wrapped his arms around her and she let go of him so she could jump up and wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"And that's my cue to leave," Rydel said, exiting the room.

She leaned her forehead against Ross'.

"I did hang out with your dad today, but there's something I can't do with him that I can and would much rather do with you," He said and Laura looked at him in curiosity. He just leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and she smiled, kissing him back.

"Yeah, you kissing my dad would be a little weird," She agreed and then pressed her lips against his again, kissing him deeper than the last time.

"Hey, where's Ryland?" He randomly asked her.

"In Riker and Rocky's room, watching the video game marathon." She said and he grinned.

"Perfect." And with that he gently put her back on the ground and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him up the stairs to his room. He closed and locked the door and then went to lie down on the bed. She soon joined him, laying down right beside him, but he soon was on top of her.

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and hugging him closer.

Soon his shirt was off and her dress was on the ground and they were doing the one thing they both knew her father would never approve of. But, he figured, keeping a secret from his newfound friend was probably the smartest way to go if he wanted to live.

* * *

"Hey, Ross." Laura greeted him with a kiss as soon as he walked into her dressing room a few days later. He sat down and she smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Well, now that you and my dad are like best buddies, my parents want to meet yours. So, we have to plan a dinner." She said.

"A dinner? With you, me, my parents and yours?"

She nodded.

"Seriously?" He whined.

She shrugged, "we're dating, they feel it's pretty appropriate."

"Yeah, but my dad and your dad in the same room? I mean they've never met each other, but…" He trailed off and Laura glared at him.

"We're doing the dinner." She said and then stood up to get her script so they could go over their lines.

"Oh yay, great."

He could hardly wait. Sarcasm intended.

Pretty soon, they were going to have to do a family dinner with his siblings and her sister. And with Rocky there… it was definitely going to get interesting.

He sighed.

Now the fun would really begin.

* * *

_Oh yeah. This happened. Poor Ross. _

_Reviews would be awesome, oh and tell me if you want me to continue it with a family dinner... I might. Just saying. Might continue it. _

_No promises it'll be soon though. I'm still trying to finish the chapters for the other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is! Chapter two of this epic story. Surprise along the way. See if you can figure out what it is... ;) _

_Enjoy. I don't own anything. Like, Ellington, who is totally hot by the way (don't tell my boyfriend I said that, haha). _

_I'm pretty sure you're gonna love Rocky and Rydel in this, I know I sure do. I couldn't stop laughing the entire time I was writing this. _

_Anyway, all I'm gonna say is #AwkwardFamilyDinner and #PoorRoss. Haha._

_Mwuah! _

* * *

Here it was.

The day coming that Ross dreaded the most.

No, it wasn't the last day of shooting his show, or his last day or tour, or the day he'd get his wisdom teeth removed.

That last one actually he would have much rather gone through then what he was about to, actually.

Yes, it was the day.

The day of the Marano-Lynch Family Dinner.

All capitalized because that's just how important it was.

To Laura.

Not so much to him, but he wouldn't admit that to her.

Since he was officially buddies with her father, he didn't want Rocky or Rydel's smartass comments to ruin that.

And they were pretty smartass, those siblings of his.

But he knew he had to do it and he figured it would be good for his family and her family to be together, even if it was for just one night.

Since his mother had insisted on cooking the meal, the gathering would be held at his house. Since Laura just had herself, her mother, her sister and her father, it made sense. Ross' family was too big to move from one place to another.

So it was decided on the dinner being in the Lynch home.

He just really hoped it went well.

* * *

"Okay, Lynch Family meeting!" Ross called throughout the house. Everyone met up in the living room.

"Why?" Was Rocky's first question.

Ross pointed his finger at him, "excellent question, Rocky. Why, well, here's why. Since everyone seems to know about Laura's and my sex life, we're going to not bring that up," He looked pointedly at his older brother and sister, "and we're going to try not to embarrass Ross tonight okay?" He pointedly looked at Rydel and Rocky again, "I'm looking are you two, Rydel and Rocky."

"What? Us?" Rocky scoffed, "we are so the innocent ones in this. Totally not the ones you should worry about."

"Really?" Ross deadpanned.

"Why so nervous?" Rydel smirked at him, answering the question before Rocky could.

"I'm not nervous."

"Aren't you friends with her dad now?" Rocky asked.

"Okay! Focus! They're going to be here any minute so will you please-" Ross was cut off by the doorbell ringing. His eyes widened.

Rocky just shook his head as Rydel rolled her eyes, Riker raising an eyebrow.

"You are jumpy," Ryland commented.

Rocky opened the door, only to turn around to speak to his sister, "Rydel! Your boyfriend's here, hey Ellington." He winked at him and Ellington just shook his head.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rydel muttered, walking up to the front door. She hugged Ellington, "thanks for coming!"

"Anything to see Ross squirm in his seat." Ellington responded hugging her back, "but you know, it's always good to see you too."

"What about me?" Rocky asked.

"Not you, not always good to see you." Ellington joked.

Rocky rolled his eyes, "you two aren't dating my ass." He muttered.

He was just about to shut the door when a hand stopped him, he opened it again and looked to see Laura was there, with Vanessa and who he assumed were her parents.

"Ross! Your girlfriend is here!" He shouted so he could be heard throughout the house.

"Thanks, idiot." Ross muttered, then smiled upon seeing Laura and her family. "Hey guys! Welcome! Come in!"

"What are we in a circus?" Rocky asked and Rydel smacked him, though she was smiling.

Ellington gave them a knowing look, "you two are up to something aren't you?"

"Whaaat? Us?" Rydel moved her finger in between herself and Rocky, "you know us too well." She smiled happily.

Ellington just shook his head as Mark and Stormie joined everyone at the front door.

"Stormie!" Ellen happily hugged her friend, "it's been a while!"

"I know! How are you?"

"Great! How are you? I heard you've been touring everywhere lately!"

"We have, just a week ago we were back in Colorado…" Stormie's voice trailed off as she and Ellen walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Ross!" Damiano greeted his girlfriend's boyfriend.

"Hey, Mr. Marano! How's it going?" Ross asked as he hugged him, "I don't think you've met my dad, but this is my dad, Mark Lynch."

Damiano smiled warmly and shook Ross' father's hand. Laura quietly squealed next to him and Ross laughed.

"So, let's talk, please follow me into the living room," Mark said, leading Damiano away.

"Yes!" Laura and Ross high fived. They had hoped their fathers would get along and it looked like they would be.

"Sup." Rocky nodded his head in Vanessa's direction.

"Hey, Rocky, long time no see." She smiled.

"Yeah, you know, been busy playing, in a band, it's good, you should check it out." Rocky said, "called R5, there's a killer guy who plays guitar in it and I don't know, I think it's worth checking out one day."

Vanessa laughed, "maybe I will, but I heard that guy's already taken, by my sister." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, two guys who play killer guitar." Rocky amended, "only one's totally single."

"Flirt." Riker muttered and then smiled at Vanessa. He hugged her and Ryland did the same.

"Let's all go to the playroom/practice room/Ross and Rocky's video game room," Rydel suggested, "while we wait for dinner to be ready."

Everyone agreed and with that they followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm so going to kick your ass!" Ross told his brother as he pressed the buttons super fast as he fought against Rocky's character in the game.

"Dude, not even, I just totally owned you!" Rocky stood up and cheered, "whaat? Epic win for Rocky!"

"Don't worry, Ross, one day you will be a winner," Rydel pouted, squeezing his cheeks together.

"Well, that day," Ross glared at her, she just smiled, "is gonna be today!" He picked up the controller and was just about to start a new game when his mother called his name. "Dammit!"

"Dinner's ready!" She called.

"Oh, shit." He said and dropped the controller.

"Come on, Rossy Shor, it'll be fun." Rydel winked at him and he gave her a look.

"For you, yes."

"Always." She grinned, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and with that, walked out of the room.

"Come on, time to do this." Laura smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"First we have to…" He trailed off as he sat up to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Yo, you guys comin or what?" Rocky stuck his head back inside the room.

"Dammit!" Ross huffed and stood up, taking Laura's hand in hers as she laughed, following him down the stairs and into the dining room.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes into the dinner and everything was going pretty smoothly. Or at least Ross figured it was.

Their parents were talking while the kids were in a conversation of their own.

Until his dear sweet mother decided to engage him and everybody else in conversation as well.

"So, Laura, Ross. How is it filming season four?" Stormie asked.

"It's great, awesome." Ross answered.

"Yeah, you've been traveling the world, how do you handle being a rockstar and an actor at the sane time?" Ellen asked.

He shrugged, "I just go where I'm told to, pretty much. Though, I love days off, I love when I work. It's an awesome feeling."

"Yeah, you like days off," Rocky nodded, pausing to sip his drink, he looked at Rydel and they shared a quick look, before he smirked in his brother's direction. "So you can get funky with Laura."

Ross' eyes widened and Laura closed her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Ross likes days off so he can get funky with my daughter?" Damiano asked. Rocky nodded.

"So funky." Rydel added.

Damiano looked at his wife, "what does that even mean?"

"Means we dance!" Ross blurted, glaring at his brother. "You know, for the show, we practice dance moves…" He trailed off.

"That was lame." Rocky commented.

"I'm going to kill you," He said.

"Too bad you can't." Rocky teased.

"Yeah because Ally clearly needs work with her dancing and it's totally in the episode we're currently working on," Laura quickly covered, making a mental note to add it in the script as soon as they got to work the next day.

"Yeah, totes." Rocky smiled.

Ross, meanwhile, was picturing sending Rocky off in a box to the middle of nowhere in Africa.

"Did you guys know that Ross and Laura spend a lot of time together?" Rydel asked everyone at the table, she smiled innocently, "alone?"

"What?" Damiano demanded.

"Why, just why?" Ross asked nobody in particular.

"Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, of course we're going to want to spend time together." Laura said.

"Yeah, but you two do spend a lot of time alone with each other," Vanessa agreed.

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Laura said.

"And what do you two do together?" Mark asked.

"We play UNO, yeah, those games can get pretty intense." He wasn't totally bullshitting, they did play UNO a lot.

"And get funky." Rocky added.

"Okay we are done, let's talk about something else," Ellington suggested.

'Thank you' Ross and Laura mouthed and he nodded.

"Yeah, like the tour," Riker suggested. "Awesome shows, awesome people, just all around awesomeness."

"So awesome." Rocky agreed.

"How was laser tagging with Ross Mr. Marano?" Rydel asked.

"Wait, you two went laser tagging together?" Vanessa blinked in disbelief, she looked at Ross, "you went on a date with my father?"

"No, it was more like two guys hanging out, not a date. I can't kiss him." Ross responded.

"But you can kiss his daughter all you want." Rocky joked.

"ROCKY!" Riker and Ellington shouted as Rydel just laughed in her seat.

He shrugged, "What I'm just saying the truth."

Laura leaned in, "this is kinda awkward." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded, "you can say that again."

His hand grabbed hers and she laced their fingers, squeezing his hand for support when suddenly she got an idea.

"Want to make Rocky squirm?" She whispered in his ear so that only he could hear it.

He nodded, "hell yeah, but will your dad call a hit man on me in the process?"

She shook her head, "don't worry about him."

Ross nodded, "okay." He said, "um, just don't be you know, like your normal self." He was referring to how she normally acted when they got intimate together.

"I'm not actually going to touch you, I'm just gonna poke you. Make it look like something's going on."

"But wouldn't that make it obvious?" He asked.

She shook her head, "we're actors, we can make it work."

He nodded, "okay." He responded and then realized that everyone was staring at him. "What it's not like we were making out, jeez. Relax guys. Can't a couple have a normal conversation while not being stared at?"

Laura giggled behind her hand. She then poked him and he hit his hand against the table.

Rocky looked up. She did it again and he hit the table again.

"Something up Ross?" Rydel asked him.

"Whaaat makes you say that?" He asked, stretching out the word, 'what'.

Laura let go of his hand and then poked him again. He jumped and then smiled at her, she smiled back.

"You two are up to something," Rocky commented.

"We're not up to anything." Ross said as he poked her and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah, then what's up with her smile?" Rocky asked.

"What's wrong with her smiling?" Ross asked, "she likes me."

Laura then put her hand on the top of Ross' jeans, unbuttoning them she pulled the zipper down and then in less than ten seconds, she was actually touching him. He jumped and his hand hit the table.

"We did not agree on this." He whispered to her.

"Go with it." She whispered and he nodded.

Since he was sitting next to Rocky, he saw him jump again and then close his eyes.

"Uh, what is going on?" He began to sound uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked him, Ross slowly opened his eyes and nodded. How the hell they were doing this with her father just a few feet away was beyond anything he could understand. He really hoped he wasn't going to die that night.

She moved her hand away and Ross sighed. He quickly fixed his pants (as much as it hurt him to do it) and then smiled at his older brother.

"Something up?"

"Uh yeah." Rocky said, "look down baby bro."

"What?" Rydel spit her drink across the table and then covered her mouth once she realized she hit Ross in the face. "Oh my god, Ross! I didn't meant to-"

"It's fine." He said, wiping his face clean.

"Ross, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up?" Stormy suggested. He nodded and with that moved away from the table, forgetting about his problem for a moment. Laura quickly realized it as well and jumped up, turning him around and thankfully only Rydel, Ellington, Rocky and Riker were the ones to see what was going on.

"Overshare." Riker muttered and looked down at his food.

"Let's go upstairs." Laura suggested and Ross nodded.

"They're so gonna get funky together," Rocky commented.

"Really?" Ellington looked at him and he just shrugged, like nothing had happened.

* * *

Ross heard the door to the bathroom close and Laura leaned against it for a moment. She took a deep breath and then got off the door, going to help Ross, clean his eyes.

"What is Rydel drinking? That shit stings!" Ross complained as she helped him hold the towel against his eyes.

"Lemonade." She responded, she sniffed, "and probably some vodka. She is old enough." She shrugged and then soon enough, Ross was able to open his eyes and see again.

"My vision just died as soon as my mom told me to get cleaned up."

"I wonder why." She mused and then looked down. He looked down too. "Wanna make it quick?" She asked him.

"Our entire families are downstairs…" Ross trailed off.

"And?"

"I don't want to die tonight."

Laura laughed, "you really think my dad is capable of murder?"

"You're his youngest daughter, I'd say its yes on that one." Ross responded.

"But you're his friend now, he trusts you." She trailed her finger on his chest and smirked.

"Fuck, Laura." He said, closing his eyes. She just smiled at him.

He opened his eyes a moment later and looked at her, "super fast." He said.

"Super fast." She agreed and with that, he picked her up, which then allowed her to wrap her arms and legs around him and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Rydel noticed that Ross and Laura had been gone for a very long time.

Well, twenty minutes, but seriously, it didn't take that long to change, did it?

"I'm gonna go get them," Rydel said, standing up.

"Go for it." Riker responded.

"Excuse me, I'll uh, be right back." Rydel said and with that, went up the stairs.

She found the bathroom and knocked on the door loudly.

"What?" Ross' voice was loud enough she could hear it.

"Everyone's looking for you two!" Rydel responded.

It took about thirty seconds, but the door soon opened to reveal a messy haired Ross and a flushed in the face Laura.

"Oh god, I just interrupted something didn't I?"

"And you and Rocky are tied for epic cockblockyness." Ross made a face, "that didn't make sense."

"No it didn't and gross!" Rydel made a face. "Get your asses downstairs!"

"You're the one that spit a drink all over my face," Ross pointed out, "you asked for this."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Rydel responded, "though come to think of it," Her expression changed, "this isn't the first time I've heard you go at it, so… yeah. Come downstairs. Or her father will probably come up next." She saw the flash of fear in Ross' eyes and smirked. "See you two soon."

"Wait! We should come down with you," Ross said, "make it less suspicious."

"But not obvious," Rydel responded sarcastically. Ross fought the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Smartass," Ross muttered as they reached the first floor landing. The three of them walked to the dining room.

"Be nice." Laura whispered to him.

"Uh huh, sure." Ross responded.

"So what happened to you guys?" Ryland asked.

"You don't want to know," Rydel responded.

"Getting' funky right?" Vanessa asked, high fiving Rocky.

Ross looked at Laura, "I'm putting Rocky up for adoption." He said it with such a straight face it caused Laura to burst out laughing.

"Now that you two have returned, let's talk about some things." Mark suggested.

"Like what?"

"Getting funky." Rocky responded.

"I'm going to ship you in a box to Africa." Ross threatened.

"You can't, we kinda need him for the band and family's sake." Riker reminded him.

"Dammit." Ross muttered.

Laura laughed again.

"What do you want to talk about, Rocky you say anything I am going to murder you." Ross threatened. Rocky promptly closed his mouth.

"Well, we were thinking and we've been thinking about this for a while, being that Ellen and I have met a few times before and that you two have been a couple for as long as you have, we should go on a family vacation together, all of us." Stormie said.

"A vacation? Like as in Rocky will be there and Rydel will be there and our parents will be there and our whole family will be there," Ross said, the look on his face one of horror.

Laura tilted her head, "is that such a good idea?" She asked.

"Yeah, I meant, I might literally ship Rocky away." Ross said. "Possibly Rydel too." He added.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Rydel muttered while Ellington just gave her a look, "what I'm just saying the truth."

"Tell Ellington how you really feel about him and we will talk," Ross said and her eyes widened. She looked at Ellington who raised his eyebrow towards her.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." She said.

"Ellington tell her how you feel too." Laura added.

"And this just got a whole lot interesting." Rocky sat back, "where's my popcorn? Ryland?"

"Get your own popcorn, Dumbass," Ryland responded.

"Well, you're a buzzkill." Rocky stated.

"Great! It's settled, we will all go on a family vaction together," Stormie smiled.

Ross groaned.

Laura face palmed and Rocky just smiled big.

"More time to get funky with Laura, Ross," He winked.

"I still feel like I'm missing something," Damiano said.

"Oh and dates with my dad too," Vanessa added.

"Wait, is there gonna be laser tag wherever we're going?" Ross asked.

"I'm sure there will be somewhere nearby." Mark assured him.

Ross clapped his hands, "I'm in. Mr. Marano, you're going down."

Damiano laughed, "sure thing, I'm a laser tag champion."

"He really is." Laura whispered to Ross.

"He's also very competitive," Ross said pointing to himself, "I mean I am." He blinked. "Anyway, Mr. M, let's bring it."

"You do realize we're going on a family vacation with our parents and won't have any alone time right?" Laura asked once Ross had sat down after her father agreed to the challenge.

He looked at her.

"Daaamn, crap." He moaned and sat back in his seat.

"There it is, the realization just hit him." Rocky grinned, "this is gonna be one fun trip." He excitedly rubbed his hands together and laughed.

* * *

"Well it's official, my parents just want things to be awkward for us." Ross said as he and Laura walked into his room after the dinner was over. He lay down on his bed and Laura laughed, shaking her head as she lied down beside him.

"You're just over thinking it and besides, it was my mom's idea too." She reminded him.

He looked at her, "Rocky's going to be there, Rydel's going to be there…" He trailed off. "It's like those two teamed up could end up in a huge… I don't know, blow up of some kind! Like your Italian father calling a hit man on me for, I don't know, having sex with his daughter!"

"He still doesn't know, even if Rocky kept hinting at it." Laura reminded him.

"Yeah, I don't know why he chose the world funky, but alright, Rocky. Whatever helps you sleep at night I guess, buddy."

Laura laughed, "it'll be fun."

"I'm going to lose so many man points." Ross said.

"You'll be fine." She reassured him, she leaned up and gently kissed him. "Now, instead of thinking about that vacation, why don't we spend some alone time before I have to leave?" She asked.

"Door locked?" He asked her.

"Locked it on my way in here."

"Siblings busy playing video games?"

"I really hope so."

"Our mom's are for sure having a gossip sesh like two teenaged girls, most likely what Rydel and Vanessa are doing as we speak and our fathers are getting to know each other. We are completely alone, without actually being completely alone." Ross said, thinking over his words.

"And now's where you kiss me Lonely Boy." She teased and he playfully rolled his eyes, smiling at her, before pressing his lips against hers and moving so that he was hovering above her.

As she kissed him back, Ross realized that maybe the family vacation wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. That is if Rocky or Rydel didn't get in the way and embarrass him like they had that night, everything should (and hopefully would) be okay.

All he could do was hope though.

* * *

_And yes, that means there's gonna be another chapter. _

_Whaaaat?_

_Okay, reviews. All around, tell me what you think. Get it to I don't know another twenty? Jk. You don't have to. But it'd be really cool._

_I love all of you guys anyways ;) _

_Much love! xx _


End file.
